1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric switch.
Reference is made to co-pending Australian Patent Application Nos. PB 9740 and PB 9857 and to two co-pending applications filed in the same country as this application and one of which (hereinafter called "said first application") inter alia relates to an arcuately curved contact bridging member and the other of which (hereinafter called "said second application") inter alia relates to a contact bridging member having an abutment member which is an outwardly struck portion thereof.
The whole of the subject matter of all of said applications is to be considered to be imported hereinto.
Said first application bears the No. 755,584 and said second application bears the No. 752,284.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention provides a switch having a linearly moveable actuator, a first electric contact which acts, in use, as a fulcrum, a second electric contact, and a contact bridging member; and constructed and arranged whereby the member is moveable slideably over the fulcrum and in so doing pivots thereabout whereby to bring the leading or trailing end of the member into or out of contact with the second electric contact.